teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 2.1 Update
Date February 3, 2020 Information *Ranked Match "Albert Wesker" is now available. *A function that will display your Tour Point Ranking has been added. *A change has been added that will display your Ranked Match Final Ranking Place when your Ranking Place is displayed. *Communication processing during the battle has been adjusted. **There are no changes in the rules of the battle. *The texts of some cards and Hero Arts have been changed. **We have only changed the texts. There are no changes in the performance of cards and Hero Arts. *Cards **Rashid (TDA 013) **Bald-Faced Lie (COR 125) **Bushinryu Awakening (DON 023) **Juli (TFS 083) **G (TDA 040) **Plutonian (TFS 030) **Double-Team (TFS 045) **Gold Orb (TFS 049) *Hero Arts **Hero Arts Genesis *Some aspects of UI, behavior, and communication processing will be updated. *Some bugs have been fixed. Bugs fixed *If Brainwashed (COR 135) is used to activate a specific Action Card, some effects that are not supposed to activate will be activated. *If the unit targeted with Selfish Predation (COR 173) is then targeted by Brainwashed (COR 135), the effects of Selfish Predation (COR 173) still activate. *If the unit that Emergency Strike (COR 085) bases its damage off of is then targeted by Brainwashed (COR 135), the effects of Emergency Strike (COR 085) still activate. *When using the card "F.A.N.G (TFS 082)" and taking the following steps, the unit's Attack & HP may not work correctly. **1. Under certain conditions, make a "F.A.N.G" attack to kill the unit and send it to the Graveyard. **2. Then, move the unit, which was sent to the Graveyard, from the Graveyard using effects such as adding to the EX Pocket. *Under certain conditions, when Advanced Artifact X (COR 070) gains the ability of Jill, Seeker of Truth (DON 016), the ability is not activated accurately. *If Advanced Artifact X (COR 070) destroys some units with the ability of "Victory" and gains the ability, the ability obtained is not displayed accurately. *If Advanced Artifact X (COR 070) defeats Advanced Artifact X (COR 070) with a specific ability, the ability of the destroyed enemy unit is not obtained. *If Advanced Artifact X (COR 070) with a specific ability destroys multiple enemy units at the same time by its abilities and attacks, the ability of the destroyed enemy units by the attacks is not obtained. *If a unit with a specific "Victory" ability destroys an enemy unit by any means other than Attack or Counter, the "Victory" ability will be activated. *The "Victory" ability is activated only when an enemy unit is unilaterally destroyed by Attack or Counter. *If a unit that has the ability of "Ignores enemy units with Halt status when attacking Hero" gains the ability of "damage enemy units", under certain conditions, the damage by the ability of "damage enemy units" now occurs on the opponent Hero instead of the enemy unit. *Under certain conditions, the "RESOLVE" button keeps appearing even when using an Action Card during the Active Response. *When performing a specific operation during the battle replay, the UI may not be displayed accurately. Regarding Balance Changes Thank you for your continued enjoyment of playing TEPPEN. We are committed to encouraging a wide variety of useful decks and strategies that players can create by combining Hero Arts and cards. We have gone through with some planned balance adjustments for this purpose. As such, our hope is to keep the meta in constant flux, with even the most popular decks ever changing due to a large number of decks that can counter them. However, a review of the game data since transitioning from 2019, as well as the high frequency of Hero Arts use and win rate of decks including them, has revealed excessive polarities and a high tendency for certain cards to be used. In order to achieve a better balance of strategies, a balance adjustment will be made to certain cards as part of an update in February. The reasons for these adjustments are detailed below. *Ada Wong (DON 054) *Sting Chameleon (DON 059) *Beltway (DON 052) Balance Changes Stealth (T020) ;Before : :MP:2 :Makes a friendly unit unblockable. ;After : :MP:1 :Makes a friendly unit unblockable. (Effective for 1 attack.) ;Reason for change Units that this card has targeted are often hard to take down which lead to one-sided games, especially when combined with decks that utilize halt. We have changed it from being a permanent effect to temporarily to give the opposing player more opportunities to handle it. Beltway (DON 052) ;Before : :4 2 5 :When played： If a friendly purple unit other than self with an MP cost of 4 is present, returns one random enemy unit with an MP cost of 4 or less to the EX Pocket. ;After : :4 2 3 :When played： If a friendly purple unit with an MP cost of 4 other than this unit is present, returns one random enemy unit with an MP cost of 3 or less to the EX Pocket. ;Reason for change This card's effect was able to return many deck's key cards back to the EX Pocket while not being able to respond due to it being a When Played effect. We've reduced the range of its effect as to make it harder to target key cards and made it easier to answer. ---- Cards such as "Surge of Demonic Power (TDA 075)" and Hero Arts with high win percentages are being monitored at this time. There will be another balance adjustment in March, 2020. We will continue to take into account the effects of additional cards, decks and their win percentages, and game experience when moving forward with balance changes. We hope that this balance adjustment and continuous balance adjustments will make the content of TEPPEN more enjoyable. We hope you continue to enjoy playing TEPPEN. Sources *Regarding Balance Changes | TEPPEN -Official Site- *Ver. 2.1 Update and Maintenance Notice | TEPPEN -Official Site- *Version 2.1 Update! | TEPPEN -Official Site- *Ver. 2.1 Update Notification | TEPPEN -Official Site- *Issues in Current Version | TEPPEN -Official Site- Category:Updates